


好梦将圆 06

by SuYuu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu
Summary: 完结了





	好梦将圆 06

Percival离开后不时，Danica就该上幼儿园了。同时Theseus也不得不回到伦敦去，考量打算战后的工作与去留。离开的清晨只有他和Newt两个人，毕竟Danica清晨通常都在撒娇赖床。此前Theseus没有早同Newt说去伦敦的打算，告知的时候Newt本在收拾餐桌，闻言从善如流地问他：“打算什么时候回来？”  
他甚至没觉得这样提问有什么不对，他哥哥本就该回来。但Theseus显得颇为意外：“还没决定，也许有可能不回来了，就在伦敦呆着。”Theseus挑着眉同弟弟直视。“难道你们希望我回到这里来吗？”在处理妥当内心畸形的欲望之前，他并不觉得自己再能有足够的自制力与Newt相处。Newt不再抬头看他，低眼Theseus看不清他眼中的情绪：“但Danica会很想你。”  
Theseus说：“有时间就会来看她的，上幼儿园我就周末过来，陪她玩一会儿。”他仿佛是在给离开这里找到足够的借口。Newt沉默了一会儿，Theseus甚至觉得他们之间应该到此为止不必谈论更多，他说：“我……我也会……”  
那话说得断续，说了三个字也没了下文。直到Newt仓促地自称不舒服上楼休息，Theseus才缓慢地反应过来Newt的意思。他说，我也会很想你。他在九月初秋的天气里去洗了个冷水澡缓解身上已经被点燃的躁热，Newt的一句话就能让他下身硬得发疼，想要迫不及待地打开Newt的房门与他上床。  
Theseus一瞬间头脑发昏地觉得或许Newt也对他有相同的想法。但对于Omega来说，二次标记的折磨不是常人能够忍受的。另一股信息素必须汇入生殖腔与后颈腺体，清除原有的他类信息素。在万事皆宜之前，他绝不会将自己龌龊的想法强加于Newt和Danica身上。  
第二天离开前Theseus本来不想吵醒这个家庭里的任何一个人，但当他提着包裹出门时，Newt已经裹在外套里迎着晨露等他了。Theseus温柔地弯了弯嘴角：“不困吗，去再睡会儿吧，我先走了。”Newt穿着一件幼稚的动物撞色外套，毛茸茸的边儿衬得他的脸比往常看起来更年幼一些，就是个未成年的瘦弱小孩儿。Theseus这才想起来外套是Newt十七岁时他给对方的生日礼物，自从那时候Newt就没怎么长高过，因此隔了五六年看起来外套还是刚好合适。“昨晚没怎么睡着，就想来送送你。”离开前他们抱了一会儿，Newt的头发和衣服磨蹭着Theseus的颈部，像只贪求安稳的小熊。  
“嗯……也许，等圣诞节的时候我就来看看你们。”  
比起Theseus回去后熟悉的忙碌生活步调，几个月的时间对Newt来说却是不小的折磨。新书组稿几乎完成，圣诞节后在伦敦的发布会，Danica的幼儿园生活……以及生理规律的发情期折磨。身体对于抑制剂的耐药性更强，最猛烈时Newt喝下了整三副抑制剂来缓解自己的身体不适。这样抵挡不了太久，他隐约担心下次Theseus造访时自己会克制不住地做出什么理智之外的事情。“啾啾怎么不见啦。”Danica不适应地反复问道，小女孩儿觉得周围少了一股什么香香的味道，无端地不安起来。Newt抚摸着女儿的后脑勺，他蹲下身。  
“甜心你看，等到冬天飘雪的时候，Theseus就会回来看你了。”于是在Danica单纯的世界中除了上幼儿园以外又多了一件事，观察当天有没有下雪的可能，甚至每天坚持要向幼儿园阿姨汇报天气情况和讲述Theseus的情况。“他真的，真的特别好！阿姨也会喜欢的！”Newt接她回家的时候常常看到她晃着小辫子仰脸叙述和笑，露出两排漂亮整齐的米牙。  
Theseus最终结束工作有时间回到小镇时，离圣诞节剩下不到一周，雪已经漫天六七回了。今年天气太冷，傍晚抵达时小镇除了数盏灯火外都是雪白寂静。踏上门廊时Theseus正巧遇上对着窗户上凝结雾气写字画画的小朋友，心里顿时软和了不少，他同Danica扬眉笑了笑。从这个方向看去，他勉强能在图案消失前看清Danica画的图样，一个头上冒辫子的小姑娘，两个看不出特征的大头和巨型的爱心。“你回来啦！”弹跳到怀里的Danica撞了一头一脸的雪沫儿，撒娇般欢笑：“我等你好久好久啦，妈妈说只要下雪啾啾就会回来的，骗人骗人。”  
“Newt。”提着东西上楼前Theseus冲楼上喊道，作为提醒。“我上来了。”但意料之外，Newt并没有给出任何回应。按照Danica的说法，下午Newt就在楼上工作，还特别告知她先不要去打扰。Theseus夸奖了她乖，心里却不免有些担忧。这两个月他的嗅觉恢复了不少，起码对于一般信息素的存在还是能够察觉的。因此闻到满盈的百合香时Theseus几乎一瞬间就明白了Newt正面临什么。  
即将到来或者已经结束的发情期。  
出于礼貌他敲了敲Newt的卧室门：“还好吗，要不要我去拿药过来？”里面一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，大概隔了四五分钟，Newt才从门边冒出一个脑袋。  
关上房门的动作由Newt进行。Theseus甚至没太反应过来，就被Newt强行压在了门板上，迫不及待地贴上双唇，炙热的吐息尽数渡入他口中。Theseus呆了一会儿，脑子炸得烟花满天。Newt攀着他的脖子，亲吻得毫无章法，嘴唇反复吮吸湿润红肿，像是小狗在亲昵地舔舐喜欢的人。嘴唇微分，Theseus在晕得七荤八素的Omega眼前晃了晃手指：“知道我是谁吗？”  
场景仿佛挪移到了几个月前，他们之间有过一场类似的对话。Newt别过脸不愿与Theseus的目光交接，低垂着眼道：“当然，Theseus Scamander，我哥哥。”清醒了的小Omega害羞得很，说话也支吾躲闪着，不愿意直视刚刚所上演的一切荒唐。  
自己Alpha的压制信息素起到短暂标记的作用，驱散了Newt周身控制不住的躁热。亲吻的意味不言而喻，带着情人间的缠绵悱恻，与亲情毫不相干。两人维持了一会儿现在温存的姿势，Theseus的手掌搭在他肖想了许久的那段颈子上，略微鼓起的Omega腺体触手可及。“Newt，你知道你在做什么吗？”一瞬间他又恢复成了那个严厉而无情的军官，语气也不自觉地严厉起来。怀中的人嗫嚅了半晌，将脑袋靠在了他的胸口，Newt的声音贴着Theseus的胸膛，仿佛直接传达到了心里。他说：“你是不是很讨厌这样，如果你在伦敦找到了合适的伴侣的话……”我当然可以离开。  
Theseus呼吸一窒，慌忙道：“没有，我不是这个意思。”他将下巴搁在Newt柔软的发顶，小声说：“只是二次标记会很疼的。我怕你难受。”连普通的AO标记都不好受，更何况是彻底的清洗重注入。Newt习惯性地偏头迷惑看他，探询的眼神显而易见：“二次标记……是？”  
“这里。”他粗粝的手指磨了磨白软的腺体部分。“会注入我的信息素。”想象那个场景Theseus就忍不住兴奋，甚至想现在就扯开弟弟的衣物，揉得他全身绯红。  
他咽了咽口水：“清洗原有信息素的过程……何况它已经与你朝夕相伴了整整四年。如果真的要换，可能需要一段漫长的时间，也很挑战体力和毅力。”Newt意识到其中存在的巨大误会，低头闷声笑起来，看得Theseus满脸不明所以。楼下小姑娘说饿了想吃饭，Newt伸手捋平身上皱巴巴的衣服：“有空闲再说吧。”说罢，出门时还是忍不住笑得肩膀颤抖。  
Danica睡得早，喝完晚安吻前的一杯牛奶后，不同往常地先找上Theseus讨一个脸颊的亲吻，也回亲他一脸奶渍。“晚安，妈妈。”Newt照着Theseus亲过的地方，满怀私心地印下自己的那一份。指定好明天去幼儿园前接送的人选，Danica才心满意足地抱着泰迪熊跳上楼梯。

“向，向右转。”套在小洋裙里的Danica脸红扑扑的，在泥泞的雪里由Theseus牵着去幼儿园。出发前她在日历上又浓墨重彩地划掉一笔：“还有两天就放假了！”昨天的日期上被画了一颗巨大的爱心，问及她就害羞地说是因为Theseus回家了，她很高兴。  
在经过几个月前常去的滑梯，树林，一小截落了雪的篱笆和笔直的马路后，Danica终于抵达了幼儿园。这个年纪的孩子对周围的一切都新鲜得不得了，拉着Theseus介绍解释个不停，小嘴巴也没停歇过。Theseus任由她笑闹，一边伸手扫去头顶细碎的飘雪。阿姨站在门口确定每个孩子的入园情况，Danica扑进阿姨怀里蹭来蹭去，兴奋不已的介绍：“阿姨！你看，他就是Theseus！”阿姨慈祥地笑起来，抬眼看着Theseus，看样子是已经被Danica不厌其烦地夸赞了无数次了。把Danica接进去之后，幼儿园阿姨才抬眼问他：“您是孩子的爸爸吧？”  
Theseus还没来得及否认，阿姨又接道：“这几个月Danica频繁地提起您，每次提到您都满是企盼希冀。除了您之外她没有再谈论过任何其他人。幼儿园的小孩儿容易缺乏安全感，您还是抽空多陪陪她和孩子妈妈比较好。”一番话根本没给Theseus半点喘息的空间，劈头盖脸地指责了Theseus作为“家长”的不负责任。回程的路上他的脑子里盘旋着阿姨的那点忠告，自嘲地想，如果他真的有立场站在那个可以不负责任的地位就好了。  
Newt在早上他们俩出发之前就嘱托回程时帮他带杯新鲜的咖啡。近来想是收尾工作忙，甚至昨天Theseus在他房间时看到的也是凌乱散碎的手稿，东一摞西一摞地叠在床上和柜顶。Newt正在门口等他，披着一件小外套，内里是衬身的背带裤。伸手一摸对方的手指，Theseus才半是责怪半是心疼地问他：“你这是在这儿等了多久了？手指都僵了。”  
关系近了一步的弟弟意外地坦诚，抬脸去亲吻Theseus微抿的唇瓣。他在接吻的间隙细细地喘息，酥酥麻麻地挠得人心痒痒。Theseus顿时放弃了指责Newt不注意身体的念头，手掌顺势按上他的后腰，亲昵地闭眼，用鼻尖反复磨蹭着Newt冻得微红的鼻头。  
上次他们之间这样的亲昵动作还发生在十几年前一个相似的圣诞节，Theseus离家工作的第一年，Newt十岁。

再次相见比Theseus预想中的要短得多。现在他和Newt之间的关系并不止步于兄弟，做梦不违法，回到伦敦后压制已久的Alpha本能一次又一次地冲击着他的头脑。雨夜在小公寓里焙酒，想着心爱的小月亮纾解欲念，想要将他压在身下疯狂欺负，欺负到Omega全身湿淋淋地软着嗓子叫自己哥哥，或是别的什么称呼。释放后清洗手指上的浊液时Theseus才会意识到自己的不理智，而有时莫名的妒火也会烧得百爪挠心。他绝不允许对方漂亮的哭叫的风景被别人窥探，在此之后也只能成为他的独享品。  
但在Newt和Danica在他现居的小公寓里暂住时，他又不得不将内里的心思一样样儿猛兽敛锋般藏进去。Newt新书的发布会离圣诞节不过周余，正好Danica的圣诞假还没放完，就一并顺便带了她去伦敦。小公寓是个独卧，Newt和Danica睡一间后Theseus提出要搬去沙发。若是夏日里睡着倒还好，冬天在那儿盖着被子都钻风，Danica搓着冻红的小手说希望啾啾能来一起睡觉。Newt也轻声说挤在一起或许就没那么冷了，他们头一次睡在了同一张床上。  
床铺被好动的小女儿占去了一半，两个成年人挤挤挨挨的，Newt稍一后退就能碰触到Theseus的双臂。两人僵硬地行了一会儿贴面礼，面面相觑之间Theseus主动环住对方的腰，他的胸膛紧贴Newt的后背。睡到半夜时，Newt常常不自觉缩在Theseus的怀抱里，而半梦半醒间Theseus默许了这样的动作，他感到安心而舒坦。  
发布会上闹出了一点儿小乌龙——因为Danica坐在观众席欢乐地大叫“妈妈好厉害”，而和身旁的Theseus“不幸”被误会成了亲密的父女俩。他们还作为“Newt幸福美满的一家三口”登上了报纸的侧边栏。  
现在的关系恰好是两个人都如鱼得水的距离，是无意识的信任与依赖，贪睡时亲密的磨蹭和热恋期黏糊的早安吻。时空梭巡Newt仿佛又变成了那个幼稚的闹着玩的小朋友，和刚成年像百合花一般欲滴的纤细Omega。Theseus张开手抱住他们，亲吻安慰自己曾经的缺席。

熬过红红绿绿的节日，杂货店总算开始了新年营业。采买结束的三个人推着手推车，载了满满的商品往家的方向挪移——短暂地生活了一段时间后，现在那里可以被称为家了，初筑的圆满的巢。  
Danica一身碎花小裙子，外面被Theseus罩上了毛绒绒的小熊斗篷，这简直是老大爷审美所能挑选出衣服的最高境界。确实衬在刚落的满地莹玉瑞雪里显得娇俏。小姑娘在他的视野里一蹦一跳，浅金色的碎发和小熊耳朵在冬日的冷风中扬起。Theseus看着Danica防止她乱跑，Newt则正对小票和清单清点买好的东西。他抓着Theseus的手臂走路，聚精会神地也不看脚下有没有磕磕碰碰的小石子儿。——Theseus一般不会带他走到那些崎岖不平的坑洼里。  
路过市区街角的小咖啡店时，Newt买下了打烊前的最后一杯热可可。Theseus袖着手在外面等他，冬夜的凉气直窜，风过的时候他冻得一颤。“先喝点吧。”Newt抓着纸袋递给他，在对方喝完后，对着一次性纸杯旁棕色唇印的位置，浅呷了一口。  
枯枝碎叶遍地，呼出的热气伴着热可可腾起的烟雾绕在半空。Newt摸了摸自己微烫的脸，他想为接下来的请求寻一个合适的开场白。离Theseus回来那天已经有近半年时间，还有两个月就与那个半喜半悲的梦阔别整五年了。  
“喜欢Danica吗？”  
小宝贝儿听到自己的名字，赶忙摇晃着跑来抱住Newt的大腿。Theseus吐出一个简单的气音，又说：“很喜欢。”  
“Theseus，那你……愿不愿意照顾她到长大？”  
“就是……”Newt脸红了，他害羞地垂头盯着Danica圆圆的脑袋和发旋。“我的意思是……”  
Theseus不明所以地靠在身旁的装饰柱上看他。  
他鼓足勇气道。“那你愿不愿意成为，她的另一位合法监护人。”  
棕黄色的灯光下Theseus的神情深浅浮沉。两人的呼吸悬停在空气中，一时尘埃不再流动。Newt接下来什么也说不出口了，只得蹲下身，小声对Danica说道：“宝贝儿愿不愿意多一个爸爸？”  
Danica初听到这个消息时委屈地皱着一张包子脸，她扭扭捏捏地问Newt：“是上次那样的爸爸吗？”想起上次的啼笑皆非Newt恨不得把自己埋进地里，他颤抖着一根手指指了指头顶上方，Theseus正斜眼瞥着他瞧。“我的意思是说他。”  
Danica愣了愣，小小的脑瓜子还没那么快处理运转刚刚的信息，她软着嗓子仰头看Theseus：“……爸爸？”这两个简单的音节半年没喊过了，叫得陌生疏离，还带着一点疑惑。而Theseus也好不到哪里去，石化一般，僵硬着手去抚了抚Danica的小脑袋：“如果你喜欢的话就那么叫吧。”  
他小声问Newt。“是在煞费苦心演戏为了让小家伙体验一下父爱？”  
Newt双手捧着热可可，上扬的热气蒸红了他的脸：“你的嗅觉恢复得怎么样了？”空气中隐约飘来一点儿百合香，Theseus回答说：“我闻到了轻微的香水百合的味道。”  
“抱一下吧。”他没张开手臂，于是Theseus就像小时候抱他那样将他揽在胸口前，他的鼻子离Omega柔软的腺体极近。  
Theseus仿若抱住了半个世界，而那半个世界在他怀中微颤。Newt问，你闻到什么了吗？Theseus仔细地嗅了一会儿，轻声道：“百合香和薄荷草。”  
“还有第三种吗？”Newt的唇开合着，贴着Theseus的胸膛震动。  
没有。  
Theseus屏住呼吸，一个从来没设想过的可能在他心中渐渐成形。而这个可能看起来是那样顺理成章，一切都该是那样，而Theseus本来就应该想到这种可能性——怀里这个是他的Omega，身旁漂亮的小女孩是他的孩子。他闭眼说我是不是在做梦。那瞬间几滴泪顺着脸滑落进Newt的棕发之间。那些眼泪随着冷风珍珠般逝去，Theseus说：“这是我这辈子最宝贵的消息。”他想起了曾经自以为的一纸荒唐，四年前背德结合被他当成一场春宵梦。殊不知对他所宝贝的那轮小月亮造成了多么大的影响。“那次之后，还疼吗？”他迟疑着摸摸Newt的腺体，那里恢复好了，没有创伤和齿痕，溢出宁幽的百合香。愧疚不断地在Theseus的心中放大蔓延，他一直想呵护的花朵到头来却被他自己伤得最狠。  
Newt摇摇头，说过去的就过去吧。  
触手可及，我的月亮和启明星，像梦似的。  
而Danica就仰着脸看两个成年人的举动，她咯咯笑着：“我可不可以左手牵妈妈，右手牵爸爸。这是我两年的新年愿望啦。”嘴角咧开，却还是忍不住掉了眼泪。  
圣诞节刚过的街道上寂寥无人，Scamander家的长子和幼子飞速地亲吻了一下。从咖啡馆到家里的路程，高低身影三人得以走成一排。  
太阳泽被万物，施与月温柔大地的光芒。月落之时，启明星翘首以盼，太阳升起。现在家可以称为家，而好梦将圆。


End file.
